


Toying

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Genital Piercing, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aredhel and Curufin's wife make plans while spending quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toying

Írissë took a look at the long, slightly curved pleasure toy Áyamë held out towards her, and raised both eyebrows in amused surprise. “That's one...flamboyant tool.”

“Curvo likes to couple functionality with ornateness.”

The dildo was made of glass, with intricate surface work coiling around its whole length over a vein of gold, from realistically shaped head to head.

“I guess that explains why your quim looks the way it looks,” Írissë jested, stretching her right arm to slip a finger between Áyamë's wet folds.

“That's called love,” Áyamë quipped, smugly playful, pushing her hips towards Írissë, moving against her probing finger.

Írissë laughed. Áyamë had more jewelry in her quim than most people had on their faces. She doubted it counted as a demonstration of love – not of what was commonly intended as love, at any rate. She herself wouldn't have been comfortable with as many rings and studs, but liked the way they looked on Áyamë, and the way she reacted to licks and caresses.

“Well, shall we try it?”

The prospect was enticing, but Írissë had another idea. A more diverting idea. She knelt up from the warm bed – they had already spent languid hours exploring the other's body in mutually lavished delight – and locked her arms around Áyamë's neck, kissing her on the mouth. 

“Isn't it unbecoming for a craftsman to hand out a not fully tested product? I say the boys should try it out first,” she suggested, mischief twinkling in her light brown eyes, and licked Áyamë's lower lip. “If they prove it's indeed fit for pleasure, your husband can make another one for us.” 

Áyamë's tongue flicked against Írissë's, and they shared an uprush of anticipation before she replied. “That's a...very reasonable proposal. But Turco's out with the twins, we will have to wait until he returns.” 

“We are in no hurry, are we?” 

Áyamë shook her head. Írissë fastened their mouths again, and her hands glided around Áyamë's chest to cup her breasts.


End file.
